How Super Animal Squadron Came To Be
The Beginning Super Animal Squadron's 'origins begins in 2013. It was up to this point in time I was taking a long-time hiatus from Power Rangers. I watched the show as a kid and quite enjoyed it, but as time went on, I discovered other things in the world. Some that I still continue to take interest in today, and others I don't. In 2012, I became interested in '''TUFF Puppy. '''A cartoon show about a dog who works at an agency with his cat partner. I had started writing fanfics based upon the show and started to adapt other people's OCs into my series. I would have to say what then happened during my third fanfic of the series, "Brain Attack," I had the agents wear suits with visors rather than helmets. I actually did not design these suits after Power Rangers, but because they did end up looking like Power Rangers, I eventually made them into an actual team of rangers I call "'Agent Squadron: TUFFRanger." I had started to watch Linkara's History Of Power Rangers '''series and had learned some things I never knew from the show like the fact that there was another season between '''Mighty Morphin '''and '''Turbo. This season being called Zeo. His history videos got me interested in Power Rangers again. I started to watch the episodes of Mighty Morphin on YouTube and was going to watch the entire series up to In Space which was the point in time I moved on from the show originally. Sadly, copyright issues caused the episodes to disappear, but I think I know enough to know the whole story of what happened during the first six years of Power Rangers. I later discovered Super Sentai, which was the Japanese television series where Power Rangers came from. I had watched all 50 episodes of Kyoryu Sentai: Zyuranger" '''which was the Sentai series that the first season of Power Rangers was based upon. I had started to learn even more about Power Rangers and where it all came from. In 2014, I started to do a series called '''TUFF Super Sentai '''which would be TUFF Puppy characters and OCs as all the different teams from Super Sentai started from '''Himitsu Sentai: Goranger '''all the way to the then-current '''Rensha Sentai: ToQger. After I had done ToQger, I was out of series to do until the next season, Shuriken Sentai: Ninninger. '''But I did do some unofficial seasons such as '''Ninja Captor, and some Sentai-like shows such as one airing in China and other countries. After I had done all this, I had started to think that I could actually do something like TUFF Super Sentai, but have it be with original characters and stories, and so, that was where I got the idea to do my own series of Sentai teams with animals. This time, I wouldn't be using existing TUFF Puppy characters and OCs, nor would I be using existing Sentai suits. Instead, it would all be my own creation. Featuring my own characters, own powers, own suits, and own villains. Getting Started Once I had decided on doing Super Animal Squadron, I had to think up an idea for my first season, the end result was Woodland Squadron Foresger. Foresger was thought up to be a theme that took place in the forest as the team's name implies, but I also had the team consist entirely of animals who are from the forest. The animals I planned for the core team would be a fox as the Red Ranger, a raccoon as the Blue Ranger, a bear as the Yellow Ranger, a snake as the Green Ranger, and a rabbit be the Pink Ranger. I then had to come up with names for each of the rangers as well. I also wanted to make this be a team that featured the original color combination from Himitsu Sentai: Goranger, but have a male Yellow Ranger and a female Green Ranger rather than have it be the other way around. (Though Goranger featured both a male Yellow and a male Green Ranger) This was done for a couple of reasons, one was that I felt this was something Toei Company, who makes Super Sentai had to do at some point, having a female Green Ranger be on the team. The second was that I read that '''Zyuden Sentai: Kyoryuger '''neglected to include a Yellow Ranger due to the producers wanting to have a team of 4 male members, but didn't want to risk children looking upon seeing a male Yellow Ranger as feminine despite the fact they have done so many times in the past. I personally thought that Toei Company shouldn't worry about this and that if children do see Yellow as a girl's color, they should just learn that sometimes, Yellow can be a boy's color, too. Apparently, Toei Company must have gotten over this fear as in their current series, Ninninger, they do have a male Yellow Ranger, but on a team with two female members, a White Ranger and a Pink Ranger. There could be a chance that they don't want to risk having a male Yellow Ranger on a team with one female member, and both Ninninger and Foresger are teams with a male Yellow and two female members, except Ninninger's other female member is a White Ranger, not a Green Ranger. So close. Story My friend on DeviantArt, '''MrBLUERANGERHERO '''came up with the mentor of the Foresgers, Canis Lupis, and also came up with the back story that the villains conquered his home world, the moon. I accepted this back story and put it into my series. Before launching the series in January, 2015, I had posted some pictures of Foresger during November and December, kind of like a little sneak-peak to the soon-to-come series. I had also decided to give Ron, the Red Ranger, some character development and, being the Red Ranger, made him the main focus of the story. The story begins with Ron being hired on as a Park Employee and he isn't confident that he'll do a good job. The main villain of the series, Emperor Poluton, would then break free from his prison and all the park employees are picked by Canis, who disguised himself as a wolf from earth, calling himself "Mr. Wolf," to become the Foresgers. Extra Rangers Since the start of the series, I had plans for a Sixth Ranger to appear. This Sixth Ranger would be an eagle named Edward Eagle. Edward transformed into the White Ranger. At first, I was trying to decide on whether I should have him be part of the team from the beginning or have him start off working with the villains, quite similar to Tommy in Mighty Morphin. I had then decided to start with the Evil White Ranger decision. Edward debuted in Chapter 17 and from there to Chapter 20, the Evil White Ranger Saga took place. MBRH also had the idea of Canis becoming a Light Blue Ranger later in the series. Originally, I had no plans on this happening, but I then decided to go with it and also bring in 3 other rangers during this season. Them being Barry, the Black Ranger, Steve Squirrel, the Orange Ranger, and Sophie Squirrel, who is actually a skunk adopted into a family of squirrels, the Purple Ranger. And Canis became the Cyan Ranger. So that's the whole history of how I decided to do "Super Animal Squadron."